Conventionally, a cable was utilized to connect two electronic devices together. The cable often included a plug, which would be slid into at least one of the electronic devices. However, the plug would often fit into the electronic device in one direction. Thus, if the user inserted the plug incorrectly, the cable may not function. In addition, in some instances, the user may damage the plug. Thus, the user may spend time trying to orient the plug in the correct manner in order to slide the plug into the electronic device. This may be cumbersome if the electronic device has to be frequently disconnected.
However, when the cable is plugged into the electronic device and the cable is connected to both electronic devices, the cable may be snagged by another object. In such a case, the plug may be suddenly yanked out from the electronic device, which may damage the cable, or the electronic device. Where the plug isn't suddenly yanked out from the electronic device, one or more of the electronic devices may crash onto other objects, such as a floor. This may damage the one or more electronic devices.